


DOODLEBUG

by zoo (winren)



Series: Random Generator. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Yukhei is fascinated with the cute doodles on his thighs





	DOODLEBUG

**Author's Note:**

> 3lote really random generator'ed this. I got luwoo and soulmates! I hope you enjoy this really fluffy fic!!
> 
> dont let [ren](https://twitter.com/_chttphn) and [mel ](https://twitter.com/nahyuck) and i at a generator again!

 

Yukhei was constantly wearing shorts. Baggy basketball shorts or khaki’s that hit just above his knee and were big enough to roll up. He would mindlessly pull up the hem when he started to see purple ink make its way down his thighs and to his knees. 

 

He used to hate the color purple, but now that he sees it everyday associated with the cute unicorn doodles on his thighs, he kind of even started to incorporate it into his clothing style. 

 

He pulls up his shorts to see if any new drawings have been added. His day had just started four hours ago, but whoever was drawing probably had an early start. 

 

He spotted writing near a bunny drawing.  _ Why don’t you draw back???  _ Yukhei pulled his shorts down quickly, looking around even though he was alone in his kitchenette. Writing wasn’t illegal, they just had to be careful with not writing any personal details like names, addresses , etc. He was just shocked that his soulmate had said something. 

 

Yukhei never really drew on himself. Sometimes he’d write little notes to remind him to pick up eggs or something of that sort on his palm. He’d always see a small smiley face in purple right next to his reminder and it always brought a smile to his face. 

 

He suddenly felt bad that he never really drew or wrote anything pertaining to his soulmate. 

 

Yukhei bolted out of his seat, forgetting that he was holding a cup of coffee, resulting in a small burn on his arm that he didn’t pay any mind to. The one thing in his mind right now was his need to find a pen or marker. He had no luck finding one in the living room, so he made his way into his roommates room because he knew he had to find something there. Ten was an art major and he always had eighty markers all over his floor which has caused many accidents for the both of them. 

 

Yukhei was shocked to see that the floor was picked up. That just meant that Ten’s soulmate had been over. He never liked to show off how messy he actually was. Yukhei had told him that he should just be honest with how much of a pig he was because his soulmate would love him for him. 

 

They  _ were _ soulmates after all. 

 

Ten had just laughed in his face and thrown a wash rag at him so he could start scrubbing the floors. 

 

Yukhei made his way over to Ten’s desk and pulled out the first drawer. He slammed it shut once he saw the condoms and lube. Okay maybe he shouldn’t have gone into Ten’s room.  

 

He found an orange marker on top of Ten’s desk, wedged between a banana peel and a book on Andy Warhol. 

 

He scribbled a fast response, not even checking over the spelling. He noticed one and crossed it out and rewrote it. He cursed under his breath. That probably gave away that he wasn’t from Korea. He shrugged it off because that probably wasn’t really considered a clue. 

 

Ten had spoken to his soulmate in Korean the whole time, but when they met they had spoken to each other in English the whole time before figuring out that they were in fact soulmates. 

 

The response came quickly, written neatly in the purple ink. 

 

_ Hi, soulmate. Draw something. _

 

Yukhei smiled at the simple request. He sucked at drawing. He drew a little ladybug and wrote hi next to it on his hand.  He wanted his soulmate to see it all day today. 

  
  
  


Ten called him four hours later to see if he could stop by the coffee shop on his way to the library. 

 

He walked in and instantly regretted going to that Starbucks. It was always packed, but it was the one closest to his dorm. The walk to the other one would probably have been the same wait time as waiting in line. 

 

He took the time to look around the place. It was the generic Starbucks layout of brown and green and it made him miss the old wild and green layout. His eyes locked with one of the baristas. Yukhei blushed and looked down at his converse. Perhaps he didn’t regret coming to this Starbucks at all. 

 

He finally made it to the front and ran off his order to another barista, as he tried not to stare at the cute one that was busy making the coffees and calling them out. 

 

The cashier asked something which made Yukhei have to ask her to repeat. 

 

“Your name,” she repeated, smiling a knowing smile as if she knew exactly what was going through her head. 

 

“Yukhei,” he replied as he slid his card across the register. He watched her pick it up and noticed the small doodles on her hand which made Yukhei look at his own small doodle of a ladybug in bright orange. 

 

He took his receipt and made his way over to one of the tables to wait for the coffees. 

 

He couldn’t help but stare at the cute barista and watch him make the drinks. He looked so cute in his green apron and the white shirt with the sleeves rolled up all the way. His skin looked clean of drawings and it reminded Yukhei that he shouldn’t be looking. 

 

He bit his lip as he looked down and spotted the purple ink peeking through. 

 

“Yukhei!”

 

Yukhei looked up to see the cute barista, smiling at him. He was holding one of the coffees in his hand, pushing the other one across the counter. 

 

Yukhei bounded over to the counter to take the coffee on the counter. 

 

“Do you need a tray?” the barista questioned, still holding the other coffee. Yukhei nodded and bit his lip when the barista turned around to reach for one. 

 

“Here you go!” the barista said, placing the last coffee in the tray and handing it over to Yukhei, who took it averting his gaze to the tray. 

 

He coughed when he spotted the bright doodle on his hand. He looked back up in shock at the barista who raised an eyebrow at the bewildered look Yukhei was probably sporting. Yukhei just sputtered and pointed at the hand. 

 

The barista looked down and smiled softly about to say something, until he looked further and saw the same doodle on Yukhei’s hand. 

 

“Oh my god,” he gasped. 

 

“You’re my soulmate, what the fuck,” Yukhei choked out. 

 

“Is that a bad thing?” the barista questioned, pouting a little. 

 

“No! It’s not a bad thing at-” he was cut off by his phone ringing, blaring out Toxic by Britney Spears. He rejected the call. “Give my your number. I really need to get these to my friend. I promise I’ll text you.”

 

“Sure,” the barista brought out a pen, purple, and leaned over the counter to take Yukhei’s and wrote his number hastily right below the ladybug. Yukhei watched in awe. 

 

“Okay, go get these coffees to where they need to be, before they get cold,” the barista smirked. 

 

Yukhei sent him a smile and started walking out before stopping abruptly and turning around quickly. He blushed when he saw the barista still looking at him. 

 

“Wait, what’s your name?” 

 

“Jungwoo!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this fluffy fic! I hope you guys ship luwoo after this! if not you can read my dowoo fic or Mel's hyuckhei! If you do ship luwoo Ren will be coming out with a luwo fic sometime soon!!! 
> 
> Peace out gays! 
> 
> follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/rimminq) pls


End file.
